The present invention relates generally to footwear and, more particularly, to an insole having features for improving the comfort of the foot. This invention is in the same field as applicant's prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,272,899 and 5,787,610, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
This invention is especially directed to reducing and/or preventing foot pain resulting from various afflictions, including neuritis or a neuroma. A neuroma is caused when two metatarsal bones of the foot repeatedly rub closer together, resulting in an inflammation and swelling of a common digital nerve located between the bones. A number of factors may precipitate a neuroma, including bio-mechanical abnormalities which can cause irritation during walking, running and other athletic maneuvers. Certain types of footwear which restrict natural foot movement also place a person at higher risk of developing a neuroma. Such footwear includes high heels and flat shoes such as mules, boots, flats and sandals. A foot neuroma can be very painful, and there is a need for footwear which is designed to avoid this condition or, if already existing, to remedy the problem.
Conventional footwear of the type described above can also result in incidents of stress fracture and metatarsalgia (inflammation of the ball of the foot) and/or the formation of hammertoes and/or incidents of heel pain caused by bursitis.